wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Das Ende Alles Bösen
Das Ende Alles Bösen (eng. "The End of All Evil"'') ''was a planned nazi propaganda movie mentioned in'' Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. The movie was written by Adolf Hitler and was supposed to be directed by Helene Winter. The movie seems like released after all and even remastered ''UVK ''can be seen in 1980. Story We don't know so much about the movie plot. The only characters that we know that were supposed to be included in the film are William Joseph Blazkowicz, unnamed blond girl, dog, the orphanage's teacher Eva, german kids from orphanage, Nazi soldier and Hitler. The movie was to be a big nazi propaganda and was to portrayed B.J. as a big brutal evil terrorist and all Germans as innocent. One of the scenes in movie (described by Helene Winter) was to about blowing up the german orphanage full of kids by Blazkowicz by bomb located in dining hall, but before he will do this he had to fight with "brave" soldier standing guard outside the school, in the "brutal fight scene". When he does, William was supposed to say in original script "''Your bravery is no match for a Neanderthal like myself. Besides, I only know how to fight in a dirty manner. Now to kill all the innocent children. Germany's future." but after B.J.'s audition on Venus, this line was probably changed to "Is that what you wanted? Is that what you had in mind, you Nazi assholes? Cause that's all you're getting!". After planting a bomb and exploding the orphanage, there was supposed to be a shot in the courtyard (described in 53 page of the script) where Blondi and dog were to stop next to destroyed orphanage and be lament. Then William Blazkowicz was supposed to be shown in class room in dark shades "looming over the dozens of tiny scattered bodies" presenting him as a villain. Next he was to talk with orphanage's teacher Eva, that was looking up from the murdered 8-years old girl that she was cradling. The dialogue between Teacher and William was supposed to looks like this: Eva (dramatically, weeping) -''A cold-blooded terrorist. That is what you are!'' Blazkowicz (with evil contempt) -''And you're a Nazi whore!'' Eva -''You monster! What are you going to do to me?'' Blazkowicz -''I will rape and murder you!'' Eva -''So many German innocent lives you have killed. But the German race will rise again.'' Blazkowicz (barbaric and mercilessly) -''I will murder your dirty race too!'' Then action of the film was supposed to move to Berghof, Bavarian Alps at morning time. The movie poster is showing a fallen B.J. with dropped hatchet' '''near him (that suggest B.J. will probably die in the movie), a Nazi mech standing over his body holding Nazi Germany flag controlled by Adolf Hitler (referencing Hitler from Wolfenstein 3D, and suggesting that he will kill Blazkowicz in film), and blurred crowd behind them. In the background we can see mountains (most likely Bavarian Alps) and castle very similar to Castle Wolfenstein. Production of the Film The New Colossus The movie was written and produced by Hitler and was to be directed by Frau Helene. In 1961 was take a place a audition for William Joseph Blazkowicz role on Venus with movie director and producer. The four actors were applied for the role: Ronald Reagan, John Anderson, Llewellyn Ewing and Jules Redfield (but in the actual audition he was a B.J. only disguised as him ). The first actor was killed because Hitler didn't liked when he calls him "Mister Hitler" and thought that he was a Jewish spy (or for this that he "was from Arizona"), second for "terrible playing" (because then he was injured by Nazi soldier that he had to fight to get the role) and third because the "movie producer" already found a perfect actor for the role, that was "Jules Redfield" (in really B.J. Blazkowicz). Initially, Führer didn't liked his playing, he thought that "he don't understand the psychology of William Joseph Blazkowicz", but when he was had to play in "action" scene (literally killing Nazi soldier and saying different quote that he was supposed to say), Hitler said that "he is better than perfect" and chose him to the B.J. role. The movie is completely ruined after the capture of the Ausmerzer by the American Resistance and Irene Engel was executed by B.J. on live television signalling the Second American Revolution as well as the fact that Übercommander Erich Eberhardt and his men who in charge of the security of the film set are killed by B.J. Furthermore, B.J.'s rampages on the entire Venus base for four times to successfully get the Ausmerzer override code and killing three Übercommanders. Despite the murders, Hitler continued to write and produce the movie. The Freedom Chronicles '(The following events are depicted in the Freedom chronicles which exist as works of fiction within the Wolfenstein setting; their veracity in the actual timeline is questionable at best.)''' In The Diaries of Agent Silent Death in Paragon Pictures we can see a posters of the film that are a slightly different from the one on the Hitler's display on Venus. That can suggest that Nazis are still working on movie and it wasn't canceled. Trivia * The Movie Poster Itself Is Parody of Burt Topper's 1961 War Movie War Is Hellhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_Is_Hell_(film) With Difference The Soldier in Background is Replaced with Mecha-Hitler Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Contents Category:Movies Category:Parodies Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood